


Miss Me

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/birthday present for Americaengland/Trumpet-Geek. Uniform kink related smut. I am not remotely a military expert, so take all this with a grain of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me

Arthur hated Hot Pockets. He stabbed his fork into the half-cold one on his plate and pushed it around. They weren't supposed to be eaten with utensils, but Arthur preferred to maintain some level of dignity even if the greasy pastry tasted vile. He hated eating them, but he kept forgetting to  _not_  buy them. Alfred liked them. So, even after Arthur's numerous reminders to himself on the grocery list to not pick them up, the Hot Pockets still ended up in the cart along with Alfred's favourite cereal and cherry popsicles and the toothpaste with the glitter in it.

For seven months Arthur had been using shower gel he hated and renting movies he didn't want to watch because some things had become so ingrained that he couldn't adjust to Alfred's absence. It made Arthur feel foolish, but then again, it wasn't fair for someone to come a long and invade his life and make him fall and love and then just leave, even if it was his job. Everything else in Arthur's life was business as usual; it was the little things that still fell through the cracks and piled up until Arthur missed Alfred so terribly that he didn't think he could take another moment of waiting.

He still had another month to wait, though, if Alfred was lucky enough to get leave. Nothing was guaranteed anymore. It hadn't been so hard to wait through boot camp, not when Arthur knew he could see Alfred for a few days afterward. Deployment was different. Which wasn't to say that Arthur wasn't incredibly proud of Alfred for joining the Marines. Of course he was proud. He could be a complete snob about it if anyone really got him talking. Pride just didn't make it any easier.

Appetite dead, Arthur scraped his mutilated dinner into the trash bin and left the dish in the sink. He looked around the apartment and sighed. He'd have to clean tomorrow. For now all he wanted to do was flop down on the couch and watch crap television until he had to go bed.

There was a knock at the door, and Arthur jumped, then rolled his eyes at himself for startling so easily. He rarely had visitors, unless it was Alfred's brother Matthew and his girlfriend, or occasionally Alfred's parents. Looking at the time on the microwave display, Arthur was confused as to who might be outside his door and he nearly decided to ignore them until he remembered that he'd called the superintendent a few days ago about the bathroom sink. He ran his hands through his hair to smooth it down and pulled his clothing into place before unlocking and opening the door.

“It's about time! Damn sink's been leaking for three days now and I can't figure what the... problem... is...I...”

It wasn't the superintendent. It was a was bouquet of bright orange roses attached to a pair of white gloves attached to the arms of an incredibly handsome person dressed in an incredibly attractive uniform. Arthur was vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't seem to do anything at all.

“Hi, honey! Didja miss me?” It was Alfred's voice and it was Alfred's face but none of it made sense, so Arthur left his mouth hanging open and leaned into the door and looked up and down in the hopes that something would snap into place.

“I wanted to surprise you! Here!” Alfred gently held the flowers out for Arthur to take. Arthur's arms didn't seem to want to let go of the door, but he managed to grab them and shut his mouth in a stunning display of coordination. “I wanted to get you red ones, but the store was out. Sorry.”

  
Now Arthur's body was working faster than his brain and he launched himself at Alfred, nearly knocking the white cap off his head with the bouquet when he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

  
“Don't. Don't you fucking apologise. Just don't.”

Arthur pressed himself closer and closer until his toes were barely touching the ground and Alfred was holding him so tight that the buttons of his uniform were digging into Arthur's chest. He could feel himself flushing as Alfred buried his face in the crook of his neck.

  
“I missed you like crazy, you know that?” Alfred said, and Arthur nodded as well as he could.

  
“Yeah, I think I have an idea of what that's like.” Arthur cleared his throat. “Why are you here? No, I mean, I thought you wouldn't be finished for another month and-”

“I may have fudged the dates a little to be romantic.” Alfred pulled back but kept his hands on Arthur's hips, and suddenly Arthur was painfully aware that he was dressed in one of Alfred's old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants with hole at one knee. He looked like a complete slob while Alfred was dressed in his fancy uniform, too dashing for Arthur to stand. Arthur shook his head, and Alfred mistook the meaning in it. “I'm sorry, I probably really shocked you, huh? Well, anyway, Matt let me crash at his place yesterday and then I thought I'd surprise you and we could go out and-”

Arthur shut him up with a kiss, not caring that his mouth probably tasted like the cigarettes he was supposed to have given up and fake cheese. If Alfred noticed, he didn't seem to care and he kissed back so fiercely that he had to brace his arm on the door frame.

“We should go inside,” Arthur said after pulling away.

“Inside?”

“Yes. Inside. Now.”

“Oh, okay.” Alfred followed Arthur into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Arthur hoped he wouldn't remark on how messy everything was and put the flowers on the kitchen table.

“Aren't you going to put those in water?”

“They can wait.” Arthur couldn't. He was trying to keep control of himself, but now that everything was setting in, he wanted to jump Alfred and smother him with kisses and rip off that pretty uniform and...

He settled for placing his hands on Alfred's shoulders and running them down the blue jacket admiringly. “You, er, you look good. In this one, I mean. I hadn't seen it, and you look good and-”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go take it off?”

“Not really. And quite a bit, yes.”

Alfred laughed and stroked Arthur's cheek. The feeling of the white glove against his skin made Arthur shiver. “Well, we can still go out. Do something fancy.”

“I don't think I can wait that long, to be honest,” Arthur said and tapped the gold buttons running along the centre of Alfred's chest. “It would be a pity for you to have gotten dressed up for nothing, though.”

“Hey, I don't want to wait either. I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but if you just want to get right to it, then I'm not going to complain.” Alfred kissed him, but kept it short. “C'mon, let's go.”

Arthur allowed himself to be led to their bedroom; and it was theirs, even if Arthur had been the only one using it for so long. Unfortunately, this meant it was just as unkempt as the rest of the apartment and he pushed past Alfred to sheepishly fling some unfolded laundry off of the unmade bed and into a laundry basket. Alfred pulled him back and started kissing at his neck. Arthur made some ungodly sound he hadn't made in months and tried to get Alfred's pants unbuckled but the jacket was in the way and his hands weren't cooperating.

“Maybe you should let me do it.” Arthur had missed that low, scratchy voice that Alfred only had when they were doing this, and he nuzzled into his shoulder before forcing himself to sit on the foot of the bed.

“Yes. That's good. I'll ruin it. I just want... I just want to tear it off, I... I'm going to sit on my hands.”

Alfred laughed at him again and Arthur felt stupid for saying all of that out loud, but he did sit on his hands and wait. Alfred started taking off his gloves, and Arthur shook his head.

“Um, no, can you leave those on? And... I want to wear the hat.”

Readjusting the gloves before tossing Arthur the cap, Alfred giggled obnoxiously. “So is this like a fetish for you now or something? If I'd known, I woulda worn it the first time.”

“No! It just looks good on you, that's all. I'm...  _appreciating_  it.” Arthur put the cap on his head and crossed his legs. It fit too loosely, so it slumped to one side.

“Oh my god that is so cute!” Arthur shot Alfred a warning look. “Manly, sexy cute, not like kittens cute.”

“Aren't you supposed to be taking your uniform off so I don't destroy it?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Even that process was too slow for Arthur. He had to admire the precision with which Alfred undid everything and laid it neatly across the the chair in the corner. He even bent over to untie his shoes instead of toeing them off like he did with every other pair. When he was down to just the striped trousers, Arthur had lost his patience and held his arms out.

“Get over here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Arthur scooted back so Alfred could get a knee between his legs and bend over him for more kisses. He ran his hands up and down Alfred's arms a few more times, admiring how much stronger they'd gotten, then stroked across his abs. The first time they'd met had been in middle school, right in the heyday of Alfred's chubby phase, but by the time they'd graduated high school and met up again, Alfred was just about as fit as anyone had a right to be. What Arthur was feeling now was nothing less than perfection and he made a disgusted noise as he pulled back from Alfred's kisses.

“What's wrong?”

“This,” he said, smacking Alfred's stomach. “It's just unfair. I'm leaving my shirt on.”

“What?!”

  
“You and your stupid abs. It's not fair.”

Alfred was far too pleased with himself and Arthur could swear he started flexing. “Aww, c'mon, don't be like that. You love it.” He snaked a gloved hand up Arthur's shirt and rubbed his thumb along Arthur's ribs.

“No. The shirt stays on.”

“Pants come off?”

“Fine.”

Alfred pushed Arthur back onto the bed so he could yank off his sweatpants and underwear in one go and was about to go back to kissing Arthur when he started groping at Arthur's thighs.

“Oh my god what's going on here?”

“What?” Maybe Arthur wasn't as attractive as Alfred remembered him. He sat up, letting the cap fall off his head.

“Your legs. I mean, you've always had nice legs, but holy shit you are fucking hot.” Alfred got on his knees and kissed up Arthur's thighs to his hip on each leg.

Arthur forgot what that he was supposed to respond for a few moments and fell back onto the mattress, grabbing at Alfred's hair and squirming. “Ohhhhh... I- Matthew, I mean. He's been making me go to the gym with him, that bastard. Thought I needed to get out.”

“Good. I told him to take care of you.”

Arthur found that equal parts endearing and irritating, but he couldn't form those feelings into a coherent comeback when Alfred was breathing on his cock and roughly brushing his nipples with gloved fingers.

“I need you right now.”

  
“Same. Holy shit, I don't think this is going to last very long.”

“I don't care. Just hurry up.”

“Okay, gimme the hat back.”

Alfred scrambled to get the rest of his uniform off and to safety while Arthur decided to lose his shirt after all and started to lazily touch himself.

“Hey, knock it off, that's my job.” Alfred crawled back up to the head of the bed and kissed Arthur with renewed ferocity. It was mostly teeth and spit, but Arthur melted anyway and jerked Alfred off instead. Alfred groaned and bit Arthur's shoulder.

“Ouch!”

  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Shit, you're gorgeous. Do you- I mean do we have stuff?” He pulled Arthur's legs up around his waist and brushed his fingers down Arthur's ass.

Arthur grimaced. “That's not going to work. Not right now, anyway. I'm not... I'm not used to it anymore.”

“What? Seriously?” Alfred stopped rubbing himself against Arthur and looked down at him with eyes wide.

“I'm sorry.”

“No, it's fine, but I mean... nothing? Like, not even the toys or anything?”

  
Arthur bit his lip and shrugged. “Nothing felt as good. It... it was depressing. I'm really sorry, Alfred, I-”

“No, that's like the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Damn.” Alfred laughed, but it sounded sadder this time. “I really did miss you. So bad. Everyone was making fun of me because I wouldn't shut up about it.”

“Really?” Arthur could feel his face getting red as he imagined Alfred mooning over him. “I missed you, too. So much. It's been so hard, Alfred, I can't even tell you.”

“It'll get easier.”

  
“I hope so.”

They were quiet for a few moments, just smiling softly at one another and combing their fingers through one another's hair. Arthur craned his neck to kissed Alfred sweetly, but it didn't stay gentle for long. Arthur had forgotten how good it felt to be sweaty and sore and breathless, bite marks and pinch marks and lines from the sheets leaving a battle map on their skin.

“So,  _do_  we have stuff?” Alfred's cheeks and neck were cherry red.

“Yeah, hold on.” Arthur had to search haphazardly until he found the bottle of plain lube where it had rolled under his side of the bed and handed it to Alfred.

“Turn over. Like this.” Alfred positioned him until Arthur's back was against his chest and he snaked an arm underneath Arthur's waist. The dog tags were cold against Arthur's back, but Alfred was nothing but heat and muscle and Arthur twisted so he could be pressed closer. It was a little uncomfortable to have his hips out of alignment like that, but he soon forgot about anything that wasn't the lubed hand Alfred was shoving between his thighs. Alfred rubbed the lube all the way up to Arthur's balls, manhandling him just enough that Arthur squeezed his legs together from the overload of sensation.

“Okay, here we go. Sorry if I suck at this.”

  
“Shut up.”

Alfred pushed his cock between Arthur's thighs and Arthur waited for him to pump back and forth a few times before he clamped down. It was so hot and wet and smooth that Arthur couldn't control his groaning and pushed his ass back into Alfred's hips.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Alfred kept repeating over and over at various volumes, pausing to lick and bite at Arthur's neck or shoulder. Arthur grabbed at the back of Alfred's neck with his free hand, barely in control enough to not dig his nails in too far.

“Christ, fuck. Arthur sorry-”

“It's fine. I can't either.”

Alfred's hand was still slick with lube when it wrapped around Arthur's cock. His strokes were clumsy and off-tempo and not at all what Arthur usually liked, but the mere fact that it was Alfred was enough. Arthur came first, biting into the back of his own hand. Alfred gave up on his cock and grabbed his hips instead, yanking back with a bruising force, but even the pain of that didn't last long. It was quiet again, but humid and sticky now. Alfred didn't pull out from between Arthur's thighs, and Arthur twisted as far as he could for a kiss. They lacked the coordination for even that.

Arthur was so deliciously tired that he didn't even care about the sweaty weight of Alfred's arms around him and he closed his eyes to savour every second he could. Alfred was still trying to catch his breath, alternating between breathing harshly against Arthur's ear and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. His dog tags were stuck to Arthur's skin, but it was a comforting sort of cling.

After a long while and a little more petting, Alfred finally cleared his throat and said, “So I guess I'll fix the sink tomorrow.”

Bursting out laughing, Arthur rolled over so he could face Alfred. “Don't even think about it. We'll go out and do something fancy, as you say.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I want to show you off.” Arthur kissed him. “How long are you staying for, by the way?”

Alfred frowned. “Maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now.”

Nodding, Arthur frowned as well and stroked Alfred's cheek. Alfred's lips twitched into another sad smile, but Arthur decided it was no use dwelling on it. He had him for as long as he had him and it would have to be enough. For now.

“Well, however long, you have to promise you'll wear that uniform every day.”

Alfred laughed, genuinely this time. “That sounds like a plan.”  

 


End file.
